Hueco Mundo
A realm of existence between the Soul Society and Material Planes; Hueco Mundo is an endless expanse of white sand sitting beneath an ever present moon. The sun never shines in this dark desert, and all manner of life is forced to exist primarily beneath the sand's surface, in massive tunnels and deep holes. All Hollow of any type live here, with no exceptions; if one digs deep enough, he may find anything. The trees that grow, or grew, in this foul place are made of differing types of rocks, from onyx to pewter and everything in between. It is speculated that if it is a naturally occurring rock, it can be found somewhere in Hueco Mundo. Despite the ever-present moon, the temperatures are always high, and almost any blowing wind could lead to a catastrophic storm. It is recommended that, if visiting this plane, one brings a large cloak to shield their eyes and body from not only the sand, but the bright-shining moon over white sands, which may lead to a sort of snow-blindness if not properly shielded against. It is, of course, even higher recommended that no being, save Hollow, ever, ever enter this godforsaken land. 'Important Locations' 'Las Noches' The home of the Arrancar and Lord of the Deep, Las Noches is a palace whose size and beauty rivals that of the Court of Pure Souls. The walls surrounding it rise high into the air, and are half a mile thick, though can be broken through given the proper application of enough power. This is considered unnecessary, however, due to entrances being at the north, south, east, and westernmost points of the large palace, as well as virtually nonexistent travel restrictions; any soul may enter Las Noches, though none are guaranteed to leave. It's hallways are ever-changing according to the whim of the Lord of the Deep, though the location of specific rooms is always the same. In order to allow easy travel, all Arrancar who call Las Noches their home are constantly given instinctual updates as to the layout of the hallways. Anything that happens within the walls of Las Noches is known by the Lord of the Deep, as it's walls are basically an extension of his will; the only exception is the goings-on within the personal quarters of each of the Espada, as well as the chambers wherein prisoners are kept. 'The Moonlight Desert' Here is the home to all hollows where the endless silver sands blow in the wind. A light spirit particle atmosphere sustains some hollows till there ready to hunt in the living world. Some where in the desert the Lord of the Deep plans his attacks. 'Forest of Menos' The forest below Hueco Mundo where hollows hide from arrancar. The forest is filled with large trees made of a silvery quartz substance. The trees extend to the surface and dot the landscape of the desert in Hueco Mundo 'The Mirrored Cave' A magnificently crystallized cave that completely suppresses spiritual pressure. It is a rather large and difficult place to get to but once there anyone is exceptionally safe. 'El Dia's Ruins' Said to be where the original castle of Las Noches was placed but is now ruins. Many artifacts, remain and are hidden there. It is mostly covered in sand but there is only one way to get inside. However very little people know the way in, only the Lord of the Deep and his Retainer know the way down... Category:Realms of Play